Lord of Wonderland
by EurydiceKitty
Summary: Gilligan Smalls can smell magic. Too bad she doesn't know it. After all, she grew up in 21st century earth, where magic is sorely missed. But after getting transported to Middle Earth she discovers her talent. And how people would use it for their evil plans. Can she get home again? Will she even want to go home? Or will she die before she can make her decision?
1. Prologue

**If you have read my other stories you should know that I respond to each review at the bottom of the most recent chapter. if you didn't know... Well, you know now. Anyways, please enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Lord of the Rings (except for the items in my small shrine to J. R. Tolkien, but that's another story...)**

* * *

**The Outskirts of Gondor- 3021**

"Are you correct in your belief that this is the one?" Milkaloki asked his master, his long greasy hair hanging in sheets around his pale face. He rubbed his hands together, the dirt that was caked beneath his nails standing out against the pallor of his skin.

"Aye." Thaurgoth murmured, the film over his eyes milky and disconcerting.

"The magic she has…" Milkaloki breathed out as he peered into the silver basin that held the image of the young girl. "Is it true? Is she the one who shall change the course of this world?"

"Aye. Though she is unaware of the sheer power that lays dormant within her…"

"How long until the transportation spell begins its work?"

"A quarter hour, maybe less." Thaurgoth smiled cruely, his crooked yellow teeth gleaming in the weak glow of the candles that were spread randomly around the room.

"Shall I send one of the kelvar to retrieve her?"

"Send out a group to search the nearby forest. She could appear anywhere within that general area. Go! Now!"

Sending one last glance at the face of the girl, Milkaloki nodded grimly and hurried away to round up a group of orcs.

**Earth- 2013**

"It really is a shame, eh, Boss?" Sergeant Taylor shook his head sadly as he surveyed the scene of the crime. A single shoe sat in the puddle of mud, a grey messenger hat sitting beside it, a few blonde hairs still clinging to it.

"Shut up, Taylor. Now isn't the time for small talk. We have a kidnapping on our hands, the kidnapping of a minor, no less, and I want to solve it and get this girl home to her family as soon as possible." Johnson, the chief of police, growled at his subordinate.

He examined the evidence quickly, before glancing at the picture the girl's family had given to him. A smiling teen, aged seventeen years, looked back at him from the shiny square of paper. Her shaggy blonde hair reached her freckle-covered collarbones. Large brown eyes framed with long thick eyelashes, a dimple in each cheek, arched eyebrows all added to her impish look.

"Sorry, sir." Taylor muttered, looking down at his hands. It was his first day out in the field and he really didn't want to screw it up.

"No ransom note, so we don't know what the abductor wanted with her."

"What was her name again, sir? If you don't mid me asking."

"You should have a better memory than this, Taylor. Her name was Gilligan. Gilligan Smalls."


	2. Chapter 1- A Fateful Meeting

**The only review I got was extremely negative, and I thought about deleting this is that person disliked it that much. Then I realized that I would be giving up if I did so.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

****The smell of rotting leaves filled Gilligan's nostrils, thick and pungent. Her cheeks were coated in the damp, slimy goo that coated the forest floor: years of foliage layers from the trees in autumn, covered in dew and dirt.

"Mom?" she groaned, the annoying whine in her voice even obvious to her own ears. "Why did we set camp here, anyways? And were are the tents?"

Gilligan tried to burrow deeper into her sleeping bag, but was greeted only by her jacket, moist from the morning chill.

"What-" she sat up quickly and looked around her, pine needles stuck in her tangled blonde hair. "Where-"

Slowly but surely, she began to feel her awareness come back to her. She could hear the faint whispering of people speaking in hushed tones, could sense eyes on her back. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as adrenaline rushed through her system.

"Mom?" she mumbled, her eyes flicking back and forth between the trees as she watched shadows skirt around the edge of her vision. "Is- is that you?"

"_Vedui', lle quena i'lambe tel' Edalie?"_

* * *

They had been hunting when they stumbled upon the child. At least, she _looked _to be a child- and a mortal one, at that- to Legolas' and the other elves' eyes.

Murmuring amongst themselves quietly, they had argued as to whether or not they should approach her. Nine of them had said "yes", two had been undecided, four had said "no" and two had wanted to consult Thranduil. With the majority agreeing upon the plan to approach her peacefully and calmly, Legolas decided that he would be the best choice for the "job".

Stepping into the clearing, his head held high, he kneeled down so as to be eye-to-eye with the human.

"Hello, do you speak Elvish?" he questioned her, his large blue eyes calm and unblinking, not revealing his unease.

The girl stared at him in awe, her mouth slightly agape. Tripping over her own words, she uttered something in an unfamiliar and guttural language.

_Evidently not. _Legolas thought to himself as he pondered the situation; the girl continued to chatter, her eyes shining with excitement. As she spoke, she reached out for Legolas' face. With a surprised grunt, the elvish prince toppled backwards, his usual grace abandoning him. This sudden movement also surprised the girl and she quickly tugged her hand back, ashamed of her own audacity, it seemed. She spoke again, quietly this time, and Legolas could sense her fear and guilt. Something inside of him melted a bit, and he smiled kindly.

"Nér!" he called out for one of his companions. Waving the young elf over, he gestured to the girl. "I need to consult Gandalf about her. Call this hunt postponed."

"Of course." Nér replied as he turned back to the other elves and explained the explanation.

Looking back to the girl, he wondered how he could overcome the language barrier between them. Most humans spoke Westron, but this one apparently did not; he hadn't identified any words from either Taliska or Adûnaic, so _what _did she speak?

_Might as well start with names. _He thought to himself.

"Legolas." he stated, pointing at himself. "Legolas."

The girl nodded, confusion etched on her features. "Legolas?" she inquired, pointing to him.

He nodded vigorously before pointing to her.

"Hm?" she blinked, then realized what he meant. "Oh! Oh! Gilligan!" She pointed at herself, a gigantic smile on her face. "Gilligan!"

"Gilligan?"

She nodded.

_Well, _Legolas thought as the girl- Gilligan, he corrected himself- kept chattering in her own tongue. _It's a start._

* * *

**Kileen- Ouch. That hurts. I think I'll refrain from saying anything else...**


End file.
